7 Years
by TheHogwartsActress
Summary: For Not Your OTP competition. Every time Lily Luna Potter meets Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy at the start of term she always ends up bloody annoyed. But what are the real reasons for these feelings? After all, there is a fine line between love and hate...


_**This was written for a very hard challenge by Gamma Orionis on HPFC, where your OTP was swapped for one of the characters' with someone else. My OTP is LilyLysander and I was given LilyScorpius. Which was unintentionally mixing her with my second Fave pairing; RoseScorpius. I'm pretty proud of this even if I still don't agree with the pairing lol.**_

_**And thanks to silverfox98 for beta'ing the first two years.**_

_**When I write something **__"Like this" __**it's Lily's extra thoughts at what's happening.**_

_**Disclamier: I'm never going to own this, except in my dream _**_

_**P.S There is a mention in my next story for the first person to guess the two OCs from my other story.**_

1st Year

I tried to haul my unwilling trunk up the unfamiliar train steps, but I was having trouble. I ignored my many relatives who wanted to help, even Teddy was there to wave Victoire off _again_; I was Lily Luna Potter and I wasn't about to let someone help me my first time on the Hogwarts Express, I wanted to do it myself. I finally manoeuvred it up and stood triumphantly, for about one second before I managed to trip over my own feet. _"How could I fall over on my first day, it's just my luck!"_

Another unfamiliar thing reached down, in this unfamiliar place, on this unfamiliar day, a hand. I was blushing profusely, the Weasley genes making an unwanted appearance, but none the less I tentatively pulled myself up. And my eyes met the most amazing orbs of glittering silver, they could look just plain, but from my position I could see the different shades and the flecks of blue and amber. At this minute they were looking at me with barely contained amusement, and that just made me want to hate him.

"Err," I stammered, _"Why oh why do I sound like an idiot?" _ "Thanks." He was looking even happier at this and I really just wanted to kill him, but I settled for a glair.

"A Weasley," he drawled, running his fingers through his longish slightly shagged ice blonde hair, at this moment I noticed a silver ring on his thumb, _"Pretentious much? _" "No," he corrected himself, still with laughter in his soft voice "A Potter."

I was glaring defiantly at him, even though he looked to be a year older and much taller, daring him to go on. What he said next shocked me, though it shouldn't have.

"I'm friends with your brother; Al." He put his arm out for me to shake "Scorpius Malfoy." I took his arm and matched his grip _"Ha!" _before saying;

"Lily Potter."

"Pleasure."

"Likewise." I wasn't about to let him one up me. I sounded smoother than before _"which I was thankful for"._ That was the first time I met him, though it wouldn't be the last. Over the year I still kind of hated him, but I saw him frequently because we were both Ravenclaws, plus his friendship with my Gryffindor brother Albus. I also still thought he was pretentious, that damn engraved ring and his long blonde hair and his stupid eyes and smile, like he knew your secrets. Yeah, I was happy though, with friends and family, and we were civil, but he always got amused in my presence which annoyed me to no end which just prodded him more. And then, we met on the train again the next year...

2nd Year

I was ecstatic on the first day of my second year; I had one extra package this year, and I couldn't be happier. Though I didn't want to play Quidditch all that much, but I loved to fly just for the fun of it. To swoop and dive for no reason other than to feel the adrenalin, and with my new DragonFire broom I would be able to fly across the grounds of the castle. This year I knew exactly what would happen, I was no longer the youngest, I would meet _my _friends on the train instead of my Cousin's friends (though sometimes they were one and the same.). I was basking in this as I pulled my a-little-more-manageable-than-last-year trunk up the steps, until it fell on top of me, _again._

"Must we always meet like this?" asked a voice from above me, I looked up flushing with embracement and annoyance, but I ignored his proffered hand _"with that really stupid ring!"_ and pulled myself up on my trunk.

"Oh Scorp, you know I can't resist looking at your shoes." I said, letting the sarcasm drip of my voice as I looked him right in his eyes. I always look him in the eyes, so I seem strong and because I can't help search for the different tones that shine in them. These eyes were now alight with amusement, a common thing in my presence. "So," I decided that if he could tease me then I could tease him. "I heard you fancy Rose."

I was happy to see some colour in his normally pale cheeks at my comment. "No," his voice was a little higher than his usual honeyed tone; I had him flustered and god how I loved it. "Me and Rosie are just good friends."

"Rosie?" I asked, raising an eyebrow; only close friends and family were allowed to call her that on threat of hexing. "Well," I whispered conspiringly, enjoying every minute of an uncomfortable Malfoy. "Between you and me," I kept pausing to let it sink in; I could barely keep the laughter from breaking through my voice. "You should ask her out."

The shade of his cheeks darkened further and he stuttered a no and turned round to meet Al, Lysander and Rose. I put my hands on my hips and looked at him until he ducked into a compartment. _"Not so smooth now eh Mr Malfoy."_

He surprisingly took my advice and asked my cousin out a few weeks after that. And then dumped her on the last day of term. None of the Potter-Weasley family had seen him over the holidays as a lot of them had been visiting Uncle Charlie in Romania _"Including me." _And he was travelling with his Mum and Dad to go skiing in Switzerland. So we all hated him on principle, we just had to let him know that...

3rd Year

This year I managed to board the train without tripping _"Finally." _Something which seemed to make a snobby blonde just as happy as if I had fallen; he told me it was a miracle for me not to trip, seeming unaware that I hated his guts.

"Hey Lily, have you heard?" he asked me, _still _not noticing that I wasn't speaking but merely glaring at him. He ignored my unwillingness to respond, or how I showed no sign of shaking my shiny head of fiery red hair in yes or no _"Though I had only heard something special was going on, and that's all I could get out of Mum and Dad." _He continued on regardless, "There's going to be an annual Christmas dance called The Yule Ball!" He seemed quite happy at this, but it only made me want to drain the happiness from him.

"In case you haven't noticed," I said, letting the venom creep into my voice; Rose had been really cut up when he had ended it. "I'm not ... bothered ... about ... anything ... _you _... have ... to ... say!" I punctuated each word with a jab in his general direction and on the last word I emphasised it by spinning around and flouncing away to my friend's compartment.

Had I turned around, I would have saw Scorpius with a sad, wistful expression on his aristocratic face and I would have saw him sigh down at his feet, twisting his ring around his finger, before turning and slowly walking down the Train.

That year was a strange one, I mainly ignored Malfoy but sometimes I would glare at him across the common room. Most of my other relatives slowly let him back in, even Rose, but I was less accepting as I'd never really liked him so now I had an excuse to hate him. It was only when Rose came to me and said that Scorp had been upset and she'd wheedled it out of him, about the glares. Rose was a Gryffindor so she hadn't known till then, as I simply ignored him in her presence. So I stopped and we went back to how we had been; outwardly polite and inwardly annoyed _"or at least for me"_. And then I got a scholarship to Beauxbatons to study for my 4th Year, so I didn't see him until...

5th Year

I was ecstatic _"again"_. I was back at Hogwarts after a year abroad and I couldn't wait to get back, I had learnt a lot _"I could now speak fluent French"_ and made brilliant friends but I missed England, I missed friends, family, the castle, the teachers, I just couldn't wait to rediscover Hogwarts.

I was more confident from my time in France. My hair had lightened a little in colour and had gold streaks from the ever constant sun, my milk white skin was lightly tanned to a golden hue and my eyes sparkled greener than ever. I was happy and this time I definitely didn't trip as I effortlessly _"I like to think" _lifted my trunk aboard and surveyed the familiar and well loved scene. Gentle hands lightly tapped my shoulder and I turned my head and looked into silver-amber eyes. He had grown over the last year and his hair was just as I remembered; long and pale blonde and yep there was the ever present ring on his finger.

"Lily," he said, seeming surprised at my new look, I was smiling at him, my annoyance had drained in the time apart and now I was just so _over_ it. "I'm glad to see you." And he did seem, he was smiling broadly and his multi faceted eyes were alight.

Surprisingly he pulled me into a light hug, which I cautiously returned. When he had pulled me closer I had unintentionally got a whiff of his clean sent and it was surprisingly wonderful; it had the gentle scent of peppermint, cinnamon and Broom Polish that mingled to almost heavenly standard. I shook it from my head and he gently released me and I looked a little shell shocked but I was generally the same confident Lily as before the hug.

"Hey Scorpius," I was about to continue but I was a little distracted as this strange butterfly feeling was rising in my stomach and I wasn't sure what to do, but then I heard a squeal and a mass of limbs and brown hair came flying towards me; my best friend Jade Raves. And when she finally released me, Scorpius Malfoy was gone, and I was left feeling a little cold. But I had no time to ponder it as I was dragged into a hunt for my other friend Stephanie.

That year was an excellent year for me. I was so happy after my time away that every lesson enthused me to the max so my grades were at an all time high; I aced my O.W.L.s. Scorpius annoyed me a lot less than every other year and we actually got on rather well, but sometimes, just sometimes, I got that odd feeling from on the train and I still couldn't explain it. Then came next year...

6th Year

I was so glad to be sixteen, and soon seventeen and this year just seemed like it was going to be incredible. I had already manoeuvred my trunk _"that seemed to grow easier by the year"_ and I was stood on the train searching for any of my friends or relatives that had charged on ahead of me. Then a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind and spun me around, I would have screamed out if I hadn't recognised the muscular limbs and hands that encircled me.

"Scorpius!" I exclaimed, laughing loudly as he span me around. We really had made a u-turn from are previous friendship and now frequently hung out _"Not like we didn't before as we have some of the same friends, but I don't ignore him anymore"_. His face was filled with amusement as he looked down at my face that was slightly flushed, and I playfully shoved him. "Get off me." His arms were still around me and the blush wasn't only because of the exertion, it was partly the way his brilliant eyes bore into mine and his body against me.

Unfazed he removed himself and, still grinning, and pulled _my_ own trunk into the nearby compartment. "You," he said, turning around quickly as I peered inquisitively around the doorframe, wondering why on earth he had pulled _my _trunk with him. "Are sitting with me, Albus, Rose and The Scamanders on our last Train Ride."

I rolled my eyes at his antics, but flopped down opposite him and waited for the stream of cousins _"mine at least" _to come in. We laughed and joked as we sat, and every so often his hand would brush against mine and I would feel electricity shoot through me, god, ever since my year abroad he had been able to make me feel all funny with a smile and a touch. I still couldn't figure it out.

That was an incredibly fast year, it zoomed by with much merriment as we celebrated some of my friends' final year at Hogwarts and as they _"some of them"_ studied like hell for their N.E.W.T.s. Then it was their graduation and my belly flopped at the thought of life without my Seventh Year pals. Then something happened on their final night that was hard to explain. I caught Scorp an hour after the ceremony, the sky was dark and he was sat staring out at the lake; alone. I sat beside him and comforted him about his fear of the future and his home sickness at leaving this much loved place of learning. And then ever so gently he touched my face and turned me towards him, and slowly placed his lips upon mine. And then he broke it apart, hugged me tight, and then stood and ambled towards the castle. He left me sat on the banks, slowly touching my finger to my mouth; still feeling the tingling his kiss left...

7th Year

I had not seen Scorpius all summer, he had told me before he left that he was planning to travel the world for a bit, and he had managed to drag Al along with him. I felt weirdly disappointed that he wouldn't be here on my final trip to Hogwarts. The kiss was still imprinted on my mind and I kept replaying the scene over and over. It had made me feel more alive than ever and I didn't know what that meant.

I pushed it to the back of my mind as I gazed nostalgically at the scurrying children and people meeting up after the holidays. For a second I thought I saw a mop of silvery blonde hair bobbing through the crowd, but I shook my head and turned to pull up my luggage. But something made me turn around again, and then I saw it again, it was more defined and definitely heading my way.

And then he emerged.

Pushing his way through the crowd came Scorp, eyes burning into mine and his lips quirked into a grin. "Scorp...scorppp...Scorpius!" I was stuttering like the first time we had met, and he was looking alight with joy.

"Hey Lils'," He whispered when he was so close we could almost be touching. "I came to see you off." Surprising myself and him, I flung my arms around his neck and buried my head in his warm shoulder; he placed his chin on my head and gently kissed my hair. Then he slowly raised my head to look into my emerald eyes, I was truly spell bound by his eyes. It didn't seem to be a one off; that feeling. My whole body was alive with electricity as our bodies were touching.

He lent down, and for the second time, we kissed.

It was like my whole existence was centred on that moment, Death Eaters could have swept in and I wouldn't have notice.

"I love you Lily Potter." He said as we caught our breathe "Always Have, Always Will."

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Did you enjoy my foray into the world of LilyScorpius? Let me know in the reviews, pretty please with a cherry on top! Lol !**_

_**Rose ;D**_


End file.
